


I guess that's adolescence at its best

by meowkittykenma (azumarheart)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Volleyball, cute boys being straightfoward, highschool crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumarheart/pseuds/meowkittykenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata gets hurt. he only wants a certain boy to comfort him. it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess that's adolescence at its best

the team had been practicing all morning before hinata finally got a chance to do his routine with kageyama.

hinata cheered, and soon, ball after ball were being set by kageyama and slammed hard by the redhead. hinata felt exhilarated, every fiber in his body sparking and making him feel like a live wire. having kageyama toss to him, perfectly, without fail, and hitting every single ball stirred something inside of him that he couldn't explain. all he knew is that he wanted to keep going.

practice was about to wrap up but before daichi could stop them, hinata got in position. 

"just one more!" he yelled to his partner, and he ran towards the net. before he could even begin to jump however, he reached a slick spot on the floor, then slipped and fell. one second hinata was in free fall, and in the next he felt his head smack upon the court, sending pain radiating through his skull.

now hinata had hit his head plenty of times, had fallen due to his physical outbursts, and was always quick to jump back up and complain to the person nearest to him (who usually happened to be kageyama). but hinata knew instantly this wasn't a normal bump on the head.

his ears rang as his head began to internally throb, and he felt dizzy as the lights from the gym shined too bright. hinata barely registered the sound of footsteps approaching him and the sight of his team members crouching above him. they had all heard the sickening 'whack' of his head on the court, and when hinata hadn't sprung up and recovered as usual, they knew something was wrong. out of all the worried faces, the only one hinata could focus on was kageyama, head haloed by the florescent lights, with panic on his face and his eyebrows crinkled.

"hinata? hinata can you hear me?" suga spoke softly to his left. hinata slowly dragged his eyes to the third-year, head stuffed with cotton, with a syrupy-slow movement. he tried to hum a "mmhm", but winced as the vibrations worsened his headache. 

suga was quick to turn to daichi, speaking his opinion. "I think he might have a concussion." daichi and a few others nodded, as they decided to take him to the school nurse. someone grabbed the back of his head, and hands slowly helped him into a sitting position. his mind spun and he whispered out "ow ow ow" while gripping his head. 

"asahi should carry him" someone said and he heard murmurs of agreement. hinata however, in pain and disoriented, sought comfort, and whined when asahi came into his vision. he had nothing against the older boy, but he didn't want to be carried by him. 

"no. I... I want...." hinata swallowed hard as tears swelled in his eyes, overcome with emotions. "I want... tobio... to carry me..." hinata knew he was being childish, and would probably regret this later, but he just wanted to be held by the person closest to him. his head had never felt this bad and painful and messed up.

it was silent for a moment before kageyama replaced asahi in front of him, with sympathy, worry, and confusion in his expression. hinata leaned toward until his head rested in the space between kageyama's neck and shoulder, and sniffled. a hand soothed the back of his head before the boy in front of him shifted, picking hinata up carefully. the smaller boy wrapped his arms around kageyama's neck, and his legs around his waist. kageyama kept a hand under one of his thighs and another wrapped tight around his lower back. 

soon after, hinata registered they were moving, but didn't really care. all that mattered was that tobio had come to get him, and that hinata was holding on to the thing he cared about most. thoughts like "why do I find him so comforting?" and "why does touching him calm me so much?" and "do I like him?" raced through hinata's already sore head. it made him feel sick, so he answered them quick, without hesitation. "I like him. I like him. yes, I like him."

hinata blushed into the taller boy's shirt, before snapping out of his thoughts. they had arrived at the nurses office, and kageyama was trying to lie him down onto a bed. hinata whined, but let go of him as the nurse began to check him for signs of a concussion. he noticed that kageyama's cheeks were also red, as his hand rubbed the spot where hinata's face had been pressed. hinata smiled at the boy, ignoring the pain, before grabbing his wrist and turning back to the nurse. kageyama's arm tensed, then relaxed as hinata squeezed it. 

it was like they were communicating silently, and their mutual romantic feelings were understood easily. the nurse shined a light into hinata's eyes, and he winced at the brightness, tightening his hold on the other boy's wrist. kageyama tugged his arm free, before grabbing the other boy's hand, face redder, but a soft smile was visible. hinata flushed, but was pulled from his romantic gestures as the nurse cleared her throat.  
"well it seems that you've got a concussion"

\---- 1 week later ----

hinata biked as fast as he could, houses flashing by in a blur, as he raced to school. today would be his first day back to a Saturday practice after spending time recovering from his injury. he was excited to play volleyball again, and to see his friends. but most of all he was excited to see kageyama. 

after the nurse told hinata that he, in fact, had a concussion, she went into her office to call his mom. kageyama had sat on his bed, hand still tight in hinata's hand. "i like you" hinata blurted out, face burning up. "I mean... ah... well yeah..." 

kageyama quickly responded with a "I like you too" before softly kissing hinata's hand. both boys had red cheeks, but they were smiling.

and now hinata was going to see his boy for the first time in 8 days. the thought spurred him on and he pedaled harder, coming up to the school. he parked his bike in the rack, before jogging up to the gym, where kageyama stood, waiting for him. 

"how are you feeling, dumbass?" the black haired boy asked, with a lack of his usual venom, and a voice full of fondness. hinata just smiled, bounced up, and kissed him, leaving kageyama dazed with a grin as the redhead pulled him inside the gym, hands laced together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the idea of hinata getting a concussion and this somehow came to be. it's not edited really. I'm in love with these dorks. title from 'Noserings and Shoestrings' by Nina nesbitt


End file.
